Mugenjin of Judgment
by Darkscythe Drake
Summary: Wizards are a typically arrogant lot. When magic is preformed in front of muggles, they get their memories wiped. But what if, in one night of tragedy, a single child was left unchecked? What if nearly everything about magic that the wizards knew came crashing down on them? Watch out wizards, for the flames of judgement are upon you... BETA NEEDED! Other X-over elements.
1. Prologue - Hell Draws its Blade

**Hi guys! This is a plot bunny that was sitting in my head for a long time and I needed to get it out. I will still work on Obscuro, not to worry, but I will find time to mediate between things. This is a bit of a self-wish-fulfilment here, so bear with me. Read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! BETA NEEDED!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Mugenjin of Judgement**

 **By Darkscythe Drake**

 **A Harry Potter x Rurouni Kenshin Crossover**

 **Prologue – Hell Draws its Blade**

" " – human speech

' ' – _human thought_

" " – _**spells/attacks**_

Genbu Murasaki, 7th head of the Kyoto Murasaki clan, sipped his wine in content. He had just finished going over a contract he had signed and was pleased with his results. Now, he could lay back, relax and enjoy the view from his private villa in Kyoto. It was a rather beautiful view, looking down upon both the _yamazaru_ (1) and _maho_ (2) sections of the old city, all allowed by enchanted window of course.

The Murasaki clan of Kyoto Prefecture had its roots stretching to the Sengoku period. It was founded by Doto Murasaki in 1500, a retainer to a lesser wandering clan. Having inherited and learned magic from his father, Doto detached himself from his clan and founded his own in what would be later known as the Kyoto Prefecture. Having suffered from the Ōnin war, Doto took advantage of the disorder and set the base for his newfound clan here.

Unlike most of the lesser clans (including Doto's former clan) that died during the chaos of the Sengoku, the Murasaki clan retained its power even after Tokugawa became shogun. During and after the Sengoku, the clan made connections with other smaller wizarding clans, including one of the bigger ones, which was a magical clan, the Ryuchi clan. When the International Statue of Secrecy came into effect, the Murasakis didn't let go of its connections to the non-magical world. However, after experiencing financial losses due to the disconnect, the clan turned to less-than-legal venues to fill its coffers.

They were good at it to. As the years, shoguns and emperors went by, the Murasaki clan became a name known in the wizarding underworld. Not a big name, but a known one. Establishing connections with the _yakuza_ , the mainland and Europe, the clan gained a nice amount of gold by dealing with gambling, opium and potions ingredients. The 6th head, Bishamon Murasaki, added a new source of revenue: slavery.

After listening to the ongoings in Europe, Bishamon decided to sell slaves, predominantly _yamazaru_ women, to the rich and noble of the European Wizarding World. Genbu extended the service to the non-magical world as well, making for a very nice profit. So what if it was slavery? It was profitable, and besides, most of the slaves were _yamazuru_. Muggles. Who would care about that?

One thing to understand about the Japanese wizarding world is the tension between the magicals and the mundane. In general, Japanese wizards are still connected to the mundane world. They share similar traditions, businesses branch out into the mundane world, the cultures overlap and even the technology makes its way to the magical world. This however is one of the two main tension points that exist.

The fact that the mundane can create such devices with no magical aid that makes them equal, even superior to wizards leaves some wizards, mostly the older generations and the non-human magicals like yokai, frustrated. Especially the yokai, who are frustrated that they are being ousted by humans who share nothing in common with them and destroy their habitats.

The second tension point is something which is also a result of recent events: The bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Both cities had rather large magical communities. When the (mundane) Americans dropped the atomic bombs, they were wiped out in a flash. The shock of losing two large communities, especially when the Nagasaki community possessed rather powerful magical wards – strong enough to withstand carpet-bombings, really hit the Japanese magicals hard. The fact that the land was made uninhabitable and the leylines were weakened by the radiation just added salt to the wound.

Nevertheless, this had been a pretty good day so far for Genbu. First, the sudden investigation from the _kanshi-sha_ (3) was handled perfectly, any embarrassing or suspicious items hidden away, with a few galleons thrown in for extra precaution.

Second, all shipments of opium and ingredients have arrived at their destinations on time and with no interruptions.

Third, the contract he had just signed guaranteed him another in with the European Wizarding World. He had just met with a Bulgarian lord, who was rather impressed with the quality of his merchandise. The contract supplied him with both money and exotic ingredients, especially Graphorn horns. After signing the contract, the two went out to attend a fancy ball in Tokyo for the magical elite.

Finally, a shipment of slaves due to be delivered first thing in the morning. He had covered all the channels, arranged memories, prepared an escort – in short, all was ready.

The only thing that would be considered unpleasant this would be the rumour that's been spreading around the Japanese wizarding community lately.

Apparently, there was a series of killings going on for the past few months in Japan – both mundane and wizarding. Several businessmen and ex-criminals were found in their burning homes, with cauterized slash marks all over their bodies.

The first victim – a wizard – was an ex-criminal who had served time for killing a _yamazaru._ At first, the JMM (Japanese Ministry for Magic) dispatched a squad of _kanshi-sha_ to investigate, but they turned up cold. Assuming that the killer went into hiding, they were about to close the case when the second murder came up, and shook the wizards up – really bad.

He was the head of a minor noble clan, who owned a series of _sake_ plantations. He was found within his burning vacation house, with his skin burnt, a large cauterized slash mark across his chest and he was impaled on his sword on the mark.

The JMM dispatched more _kanshi-sha_ to deal with the case, but the crime scene baffled them. First off, the wards showed no signs of being broken, both in and out. Second, no foreign magical signature was found anywhere in or near the villa. Finally, a stack of papers was placed nearby, revealing some rather nasty truths about the head.

As it turned out, the head was revealed to have drugged mundane folk, kill them, rape them if they were women or experiment on them using magic.

The killings continued with all of the victims found in similar states of combustion, and the _kanshi-sha_ managed to discern one thing: the killer only went after those who harmed/killed mundane folk.

When Genbu heard this, he was naturally concerned, but quickly shook his head and reminded himself that his...trade was untraceable. He has been suspected before in the past, but he had always managed to hide the evidence. If trained _kanshi-sha_ , both foreign and Japanese couldn't figure it out, how could some samurai-wizard do so?

Reminding himself that he has to go and check on his private guards, he headed out his door and into the hallway. Arriving at the living room, he waved his wand and opened a secret entrance that led to his guards' barracks. Going up the passage, he started to notice something.

 **(Play Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno OST – Meikai no Kodou)**

There was stench coming from the direction of the barracks, and it was getting stronger every second. Along with the stench, traces of smoke came from the end of the passage. He was about to reach the exit when his eyes gazed upon the fallen visage of one of his guards.

Reaching down and lifting the guard's face, he tried to cast a healing spell on the rather large wound across his hip. But to his astonishment, the wound refused to close.

"D-demon." Genbu looked at the guard's tear-filled expression. "H-he's a m-m-monster. H-he took out all of us out a-a-at o-o-once!" Genbu tried to say something when the guard's eyes finally rolled back as he whispered. "D-demon…"

Processing the guard's words, he rushed to the exit where the barracks lay. He was climbing up the stairs to the main hallway entrance when he saw that the smoke and stench intensified. Then, something clicked in his mind. ' _Blood. The stench is blood.'_ He went inside the entrance, and stopped short at what he saw.

 **(3:26)**

The entire hallway was set aflame. The walls and the floor were crawling with flames that even reached the ceiling. Splotches of wet and dried blood were scattered in every direction, along with the charred and hacked bodies of the guards.

In the center of the hallway, where the flames didn't reach, with his back turned, stood a man.

At least, Genbu assumed he was a man. The flames made it hazy to look at him, but a number of features stood out. What was prominent was the fact that his entire body was covered in bandages. The ones around his head stuck out to the sides, looking like a cloth helmet, with tufts of black hair sticking out from them. An indigo kimono was worn around his shoulder that covered his lower regions and the left half of his chest. Both his hands had large, black gloves on them. His left waist held a sheath. The uncovered right hand held a black, bloodied katana that gleamed in the flames. Standing there, he truly looked like what the guard had described him as. A demon.

Genbu just stood there, open-mouthed at the carnage before him. He was about to make a move when the man (now undoubtedly a man) spoke, in a chilling, rasping voice.

"Do you believe in hell?"

At this the man turned to him. If the man's looks didn't terrify him, his voice and eyes sure did. For his shadowed eyes seemed to flicker red, was from the flame or not he couldn't tell.

"Surely, a world like this, where sinners like you roam free…deserves the name hell."

The man seemed to stare him up and down. "Are you Genbu Murasaki, head of the Kyoto Murasaki clan?" Genbu then noticed two things: attempting to lie to the man seemed pointless, what with him standing there, and that while the voice was chilling, it also had a tinge of…youth to it.

Attempting to steel himself, Genbu narrowed his eyes. "What if I am?" The man's lips twitched slightly. "Then I have to thank you for coming here. It will make this whole mess easier."

Gritting his teeth, Genbu asked "Are you the one who has been killings wizards lately?" "What if I am?" Pointing his finger at him, Genbu snarled "You know damn well why! I know about your targets, and you have nothing to blame on me!"

Tilting his head, the man asked "You mean the shipment of slaves that was meant to leave tomorrow?"

Genbu simply gaped. "True, you did do an excellent job of covering up your tracks, but you forgot one thing: what a human will do to live. Namely, your payed escorts."

Widening his eyes at that last revelation, he moved to ask "How? All of the escorts were under – ""Binding oaths to secrecy? I have my ways…"

Genbu snarled "The same ways you got in here and into the other houses?" The man let out a hum of amusement. "The wards? As though they weren't there."

Mentally checking them, he noticed that the wards showed no signs of being breached or broken at all. Everything was still in place – mundane-repellent, anti-apparation/portkey, signature tracing – and unbroken. Even as a shiver went up his spine, Genbu exclaimed "I can still call the _kanshi-sha_ to arrest you!"

Nodding in acceptance, the man replied "True, you could…if you had enough time and were still living. But before you do anything, tell me this: do you sense any magic on me?"

Surprised for a second at the man's knowledge that he possessed such an ability, he focused. But after a few seconds of concentrating, he felt nothing. "Nothing, right? You know what that means."

Now gazing at the man in total shock, Genbu stammered "T-that m-means you're a-a-a-a…" The man smirked "That's right." And with that he advanced towards the frozen Murasaki head.

Snapping out of his stupor, Genbu whipped his wand out and cried **"** _ **Stupefy!"**_ The man simply raised his sword and blocked the spell.

" _ **Reducto!"**_ The man swung his sword at the shot and deflected it to the side. Stepping back, with fear overriding his logic for a moment, he cried _**"Ignis Maledictus!"**_ (4)

A burst of blazing Fiendfyre erupted from his wand and crashed into the man, engulfing him. Seeing that nothing came out of the hellish flames for a few seconds, he went to move to call the _kanshi-sha_ and to formulate a good reason for his use of Fiendfyre (it was nearly impossible to remove the signature) went a voice called out from the flames, echoing into his very soul: "That wasn't nice…"

Turning to the roaring flames, Genbu froze in sheer horror as the man simply walked out of the flames without a single scratch on him.

His body not listening to his brain, he stood there as the man stopped right in front of him, eyes seemingly glowing red as he said "Genbu Murasaki, you and your family have enslaved those who you deem to be inferior to you for money and self-justification of your 'superiority'. I shall carry out your judgement."

He froze as the man touched his katana to the ground and said **"** _ **Ichi no Hiken…"**_

In a flash, blood and flames filled his vision as he felt his body erupt in pain. _**"Homura Dama!"**_

At that moment, Genbu Murasaki knew no more.

 **-MoJ-**

Looking down at the dismembered, burning corpse in front of him, the man recalled his expression of horror as he survived the hellish flames. The same look was plastered on the face of every guard here as they attacked him. Arrogant fools.

Gripping his now-burning sword, the man headed to the exit of the barracks. "Those who inflict sin…"

Slashing his sword onto the support pillars, he stepped outside as the barracks exploded in a dance of red and ash. "…a world that allows this is hell."

 **-MoJ-**

 **So, what do you think? As you can see, this is not your typical HP x-over fanfic. Keep an open mind as this story is different from what you might have read before. Any clichés you might think will be here might and might not appear. A hint: this story won't be very Harry-centric.**

 **Note: non-rude (namely non-pureblood) Japanese magicals will call muggles "mundane".**

 **Read and Review. Review. REEEVVIEEEEEEEEWWW!**

(1) Rude way of saying muggle (literally means "boor")

(2) Magic/magical

(3) Japanese aurors (literally means "guardians")

(4) Incantation for Fiendfyre by reddit user ScottPress


	2. Chapter 1 - Makoto

**Mugenjin of Judgement**

" " – human speech

' ' – _human thought_

" " – _**spells/attacks**_

 **The story may alternate between 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **person POV so, you have been warned. All names are written in western order (First name-last name).**

 **NOTE: Harry Potter timeline after Grindelwald has been moved UP by 20 years, meaning Harry was born in 2001.**

 **This is NOT, I repeat NOT, a SI-OC story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin. I do however own any OCs and headcanons I make. Other x-over elements may be present, and I do not own them either.**

 **Read and review! Constructive Criticisms are welcome! BETA NEEDED!**

 **Chapter 1 - Makoto**

 _ **Fire**_ _._

 _Everywhere I look, there's fire. It shines, it spreads, it_ _ **burns.**_

 _The room is engulfed in flame. Smoke fills every corner. The scent of blood is spreading all around me._

 _I hear them over the roaring of the flames. Their anguish, their fright, their confusion, their_ _ **screams.**_

 _I try to get out, try to see if I can find anyone. I look for an opening, an exit, any way I can –_

 _There!_

 _A window where the smoke travels through. I see hope, I see a chance, I_ _ **jump.**_

 _I land on the ground. I try to understand what is happening. Then I see it._

 _It's all burning._ _ **They**_ _are all burning._

 _I stand still in shock. I try to move, to try and –_

 _ **Pain. Blood.**_

 _ **It burns!**_

 _I scream. I try to see. But the flames obscure my sight. I move, I flail, I hit –_

 _ **Pain.**_

 _I try to move, but I cannot. I try to cry out, but I cannot._

 _I look up and I see them._

 _They stand. They_ _ **laugh.**_ _The flames grow bright. They_ _ **laugh.**_ _I lose sight. They_ _ **laugh.**_ _Their laughter drowns out the roar of the flames._

 _It burns. It burns. Itburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburns –_

 **GASP!**

I wake up with a throb in my right side. _'Just that dream'_ I think while frowning ' _Again.'_

I turn to see that my fist has made cracks on the wall. The bandages were still on so I must've forgotten to take them off before I went to bed. The fist sent out burns of pain, but to me they were but dull throbs.

' _Burns of pain, hah! Whoever came up with that term knew zilch!'_ I snort as I get up from the futon.

I take a look around at my room. For a worn-out dojo, my room is one of the few that is in slightly better condition than the rest of the place. Which doesn't say much. The sunlight shines through the opaque windows. The walls have cobwebs spun on their top corners, the dull wooden walls only have slight mould, the floor creaks less and the closet door slides properly. Thank goodness for small miracles.

I look at the clock which reads 10:00. Wordlessly, I head to the washroom. Too early for a bath. That place is always clean. _Shishou_ (1) may have been an old-timer, and a hell of a stickler to tradition, but even he enjoyed the cleanliness that room could bring to him. He enjoyed it so much, that a frequent punishment for me was to clean that place. With a toothbrush! A fuckin' toothbrush! Who the fuck does that nowadays? (2)

The room had a tub, a sink and a toilet. I looked at my reflection at the sink mirror. I was told once that I looked like something out of a horror movie. I chuckled. If only they knew…

That being said, I can see why they think that. Everything about me just gives it away; the crossed strips over my nose, the tufts of hair sticking out of my skull, the blood-colored eyes, the smell –

Okay, maybe not the last bit. Which reminds me, I need a shower.

I remove the bandages from my person as I enter the shower. The feeling of cold water rushing over my charred skin is nice. It's one of the few things in my life that brings calm to my body and mind. I can stay like this forever, only the knowledge that scum still roam manages to drag me out.

That, and the fear of an increasing water bill.

After a good scrubbing of the skin, I turn off the water and put some new bandages over my body. Tedious work, but I have grown used to it over the years.

I put on a new kimono – black, around the left shoulder – and baggy trousers and enter the kitchen. A fuckin' relic; if I wanna cook something, I have to light up a pot. At least there's a fridge and microwave. Again, _shishou_ knew how to balance things.

I heat up some miso soup and microwave some leftover grilled salmon. I look over to the main room beyond the open doors. It was the training hall and living room all rolled into one. Large, spacious, mantras hung here, spare _bokken_ there, it was here that I grew up to be what I am now. Many hours and sleepless nights were spent exhausting my body, despite the warnings _shishou_ gave me.

A ding told me that breakfast was served. Taking out the soup and fish, I sat down on the mats and began eating away. Relieved that the flavor hasn't been lost, I was busy contemplating adding some soy to the fish when I heard a knocking on the door.

"Oi, Makoto! Open up, I know you're awake! I got the news for you!"

"It's open! I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted. A creaking sound was heard, along with footsteps. In a few seconds, I turned to see the newcomer.

His name is Shinta Himura, standing around 160 cm. He's 17 with dark, nearly indigo eyes and brown hair with a small ponytail. He's wearing a red t-shirt with dark blue track pants. He's a little shorter than me, but then again, I am taller than most in my age. He's carrying a black backpack.

Looking at the pot, I offered some soup to him. Shinta sat down and began slurping with vigor. "Ohhhh, now this is breakfast." He moaned in delight. Yeah, I'm that good.

Allowing him to finish the meal, I asked "So, how fast did they get there?"

Eyes perking up in remembrance, he shuffled through his bag and handed me a newspaper. "They were fast" he commented "Took them an hour to realize anything went wrong. Then again, disillusionment charms can hide things like raging fire."

On the front page was a photo of a burning building standing in front of a large mansion. Rather basic, but the article was more striking than the photo anyways.

 **Morning Yogensha**

' _ **Shishio' Strikes Hard!**_

 _ **Murasaki Clan Lord Found Dead!**_

 _ **Slavery Ring Uncovered!**_

 _The serial assassinations that have struck Magical Japan continue with this latest incident. At approximately around midnight, flames were seen at the Murasaki Mansion in Kyoto. Upon immediate investigation by local Kanshi-sha, it was discovered that the Lord Murasaki's private barracks were found set aflame. Inside, the bodies of Lord Genbu Murasaki and his bodyguards were found. After securing the bodies and dousing the flames, the Kanshi-sha went to search the mansion itself for any casualties. Having found no other staff or guests, they returned with a file packet and the following note: "He found value in selling lives. In the end, his own life wasn't worth a yen. Shishio"_

 _The packet contained documents revealing the existence of a long-running slavery ring between the Murasaki Clan and various Japanese and international contacts! According to the documents and the evidence that was found thanks to them, the Clan had established the slavery ring in response to rising anti-mundane sentiment in Europe. Most of the slaves were mundane women, all kidnapped or taken off the streets._

 _Once again, the mysterious assailant known as 'Shishio' has exposed a shameful secret of one of our most prominent figureheads. Even after taking care of this latest scandal, JMM forces have uncovered next to nothing new about him(?). 'We know as of now three things about him: He can be considered a pyromaniac, wards don't matter to him and his targets are only those who have harmed mundanes' says an anonymous Kanshi-sha. 'He also seems to prefer cutting his opponents as well. It is unknown if he has accomplices.'_

 _See page 2 for more about the incident._

 _See page 5 for known facts about 'Shishio'._

I smirked as I read the rest of the article. Most of the stuff there is actually rather accurate, with the only outlandish tales there are the ones surrounding my identity. Like a vengeful spirit, a Ministry worker seeking to clear the competition, or a first-generation (mundane-born) wizard seeking retribution. Heh.

"You didn't do as much damage as the last one" Shinta added. "But nice work with the whole slave business. What do you think is gonna happen?"

I hum in response. "My guess is that they are going to try and heal them before wiping their minds and sending them somewhere in Tokyo." I then speak in a questioning tone "Besides, shouldn't you know about this more than me?"

"Don't look at me" he said as he raised his hands in defense "My uncle may be in charge of these things but that doesn't mean I listen to every detail he spouts out. That man can put an elephant to sleep with his talks."

"I'll take your word for it" I say. We both get up and stretch a little. "So, how's it going?"

Shinta shrugs "Nothing too special. School's been out for 2 weeks, I got a load of homework and I'm somewhat bored." I simply 'ah' in response.

"The arithmancy homework is kind of a bitch. I get chills from it just by looking at one problem" he adds with a cringe.

He turns to me with a small grin and asks "So, want to spar?"

I smirk. "Trying to take on little old me when I'm still recovering?" I ask with a fake-hurt tone "Are you that desperate to win?"

"Hey! Both of us you know you're like a fighting machine!" he yells indignantly "You don't need that much rest to recover! Besides, I will beat you one day!"

"Sure, sure" I mutter sarcastically. He lets out a squawk of annoyance as we position ourselves in the dojo. With a wordless nod, we get into our stances, and lunge.

An hour of sweat and adrenaline later, I stand above the ponytailed teen triumphantly as he lays on the floor, sporting more than a couple of bruises. After cursing my name for the umpteenth time, I offer him my hand and he gets up.

He just glares at me and mutters "One day, one day I'll get you." I just scoff at him "That'll be the day." All in good humor of course.

After straightening our clothes, he asks if he can go take a leak. I nod and he leaves. I walk into my room and open the closet.

In it lay an assortment of my "office supplies". Not all of them, but the ones I carry the most. Dynamite, smoke bombs, C-4, binoculars, and hung on a small rack was my most prized possession.

My katana. Black wood sheath with a flint-covered iron _kojiri (3)_ , fiery patterns inscribed on it. The handle's braided with black silk - fireproof of course – and a simple silver pommel on the top.

I unsheathe the blade. The metal's tainted black, with the scent of oil and fat emanating from it. The edge is jagged, so finely jagged that you can't see it from a simple glance. My eyes stare back at me from my reflection on the sword.

I let out a shit-eating grin. I remember what the papers said about me, about questioning my motives, about my name. Well that's simple.

My name's Makoto 'Shishio' Sasaki. I'm 17 soon to be 18, standing at 175 cm. Born on August 7th, 1996. My life has been fine until I was 7. Then, _**they**_ took it away from me. Made me into this.

And now, those bastards will **burn.** All at the hands of my _**Mugenjin.**_ _(4)_

 **-MoJ-**

 **Hi guys! Back with a new chapter! A bit shorter I know, but that's because I'm running low on ideas and I think this is a good intro chapter for our main character.**

 **I'm writing Obscuro's new chapter so don't worry!**

 **As you can see, this story is not like the usual HP crossovers. I'm trying something that has never been done.**

 **Japan's gonna be the main setting for a couple of more chapters, so I'm asking you this:**

 **Harry's gonna be in this story (He WILL be different from canon),**

 **How would you like him?**

 **As an Adversary or an Ally of Shishio? (There's a poll on my profile)**

 **Read and Review. Review. REEEEEEEVVVVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!**

(1) Master, dojo teacher

(2) Guess which quote is that from?

(3) Sheath-tip

(4) Literally "Infinite blade"


	3. Chapter 2 - Target

**Mugenjin of Judgement**

" " – human speech

' ' – _human thought_

" " – _**spells/attacks**_

' ' – _**spells/attacks in thought**_

 **The story may alternate between 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **person POV so, you have been warned. All names are written in western order (First name-last name).**

 **NOTE: Harry Potter timeline after Grindelwald has been moved UP by 20 years, meaning Harry was born in 2001.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin. I do however own any OCs and head canons I make. Other x-over elements may be present, and I do not own them either.**

 **Read and review! Constructive Criticisms are welcome! BETA NEEDED!**

 **Chapter 2 – Target**

 _ **Ninenzaka Street, Higashiyama District  
**_ _ **Kyoto, Japan  
**_ _ **Noon**_

Kyoto. The former imperial capital of Japan until the Meiji period. One of the biggest cities in the country. Filled with temples, shrines, skyscrapers and streets, it is known as the cradle of Japan's heritage, filled with mystery and wonder to the outsider.

But to me, it's been home for 13 years.

I am sitting at one of the sushi booths, eating away some sashimi while looking at the passing people. This is Ninenzaka Street, which is, along with its twin Sannenzaka Street, one of the oldest streets in the city. Shops and booths run along it. Vendors and shopkeepers are cooking and arranging their ware. The locals and tourists walk and pass by the stores, gaping at the sites, munching on rice crackers or talking on their phones.

The view's good too. The cherry blossom trees rise up from behind the buildings, giving the area a more natural feel. Temples and shrines surround the area, with the Kiyomizu-dera standing out above them all, as though radiating a mystical aura.

I snicker inwardly. How close to the truth _that_ is…

Seeing that I have finished my little snack, I get up and grab my bag, pay the bill, and head into the street, moving through the crowds.

Now, one would think that a mummified guy like me would easily draw attention, but I manage to pass by with only the occasional curious glance. Why?

I've become a rather common sight here for the past decade or so, enough for the local shopkeepers to become familiar with me. The passers-by see my familiar interactions with them, and just ignore it.

That or they think I'm a cosplayer. Meh, anyway it suits me fine.

Having walking further down the street, I turn into a dead-end alleyway. Fairly nondescript, with stone walls and blocked ground, it looks like just about any alley you would find here. The only thing that could be called out of place here would be the drawing of a large red torii gate, with green and white swirls filling it on the back wall.

Making sure no-one sees me, I walk up to the gate drawing and run my thumb along the side of the gate. Nothing happened. Trying again, I run my thumb along but this time I add a little push to it.

The corners of my lips lift up a little as I no longer hear the sounds of the bustling market street. The swirls start turning until a small vortex appears. Steeling myself, I step in.

Kyoto is full of mysteries indeed, not just to foreigners, but to its denizens as well…

 **-MoJ-**

As I stepped out on the other side of the vortex, I was immediately bombarded by the sights and sounds of **Majutsu-shi no Roji** ( _Sorcerer's Alley_ ). Shops and vendors lined either side of the street, with people flitting around between them, buying and going about their days with a purpose. The buildings themselves were brick and had an older Edo-period look to them, giving a very aesthetically pleasing look to the area. Looking closer I saw all kinds of items lining the windows of the shops and crowding the counters of the venders. I could see spell books, cauldrons, varying potion ingredients (some of which made even _me_ question their usage), broomsticks, robes, wands, and random instruments with just as many random uses. Scattered throughout the street are various restaurants, with delicious aromas wafting out of their doors. At every corner there was even more winding alleys with more shops at which to buy a wizard's everyday wares. I occasionally saw fox ears and animalistic features peeking out from the crowd.

I open my bag and put on a cloak that I was carrying for this occasion and turn right. As I walk through the smaller mass of people, I look to the side to see of my favorite stores in here - a calligraphy store. Multicolored **suzuri** _(inkstones)_ and inkwells lined the display window, **fude** _(brushes)_ of various sizes and shapes hung from the top and different kinds of paper rested on a perched shelf; **washi** _(mulberry paper)_ , parchment, silk and even stationary. On whatever side of the coin, calligraphy was still a high art.

Moving forward, I turned at a smaller alley. Unlike the main alley, which gave off a welcoming, mystical vibe, this alley was the kind of place you would NOT want to get lost in after dark. Dirty, blackened with grime, wet cobblestones and cold drafts - just what I'm looking for.

I enter and keep walking until I reach a small, dirty-looking **izakaya** _(Japanese pub or sake-shop)_ with a sign that read **"Sumi no Funsui"** _(The Ink Fountain)_. I open the door and go in.

I'm greeted by the scent of sake and smoke. The dim lantern lights illuminate the customers, all rough-looking, either wearing armor, business robes, dirty rags or bandages (not to my extent). They're all sitting in little cubicles on futons, talking in hushed tones and occasionally passing things under tables, all the while sipping sake. I go over to the bar and look at the bartender, one Noboru Genkai.

He's a tall, muscular man with a small moustache, not even going past his lips. He's wearing a dirty brown robe with a red apron. His expression is impassive, his one open eye showing signs of calmness, yet there was a hint of awareness to them, as though watching out for a predator. The other eye is covered by a series of bandages, with small burn marks peeking underneath. All the while he is stirring up some sake in a small bottle. I lean over the bar and speak with a gruff tone.

"Genkai-san, it is good to see you again." His eye looks to me for a second, before grunting in acknowledgement and returning to the sake. He doesn't speak that much. Intentionally or not, it makes him intimidating.

"Has the sparrow come to the fountain to drink?" He looks at me again before gesturing with his head to the back. I turn to see that in one of the cubicles, a dark-haired man sat, eating some meat. What is was I wasn't sure. Nodding in thanks, I head to the cubicle.

I sit down and I look over the man. His dark hair was unkempt, his black eyes peeping out of his eyelids as he ate, his eyebrows pointed upwards at each end. He had a broad nose and a calm expression. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt. Overall, he was rather unassuming at first glance. But I knew better. (1)

"How's the meat?" He didn't even glance up from his plate as he replied "Delightful, if a little overcooked. It could use a little mustard."

That was my cue. I open my bag and feel up a small pouch, it making jingling noises as I did so. "I have some right here. Freshly picked. Although I do need some incense."

The man put his chopsticks down and pulled out a folder. From the pouch, I pull out a gold coin and show it to him. He puts the folder on the table. At the same time, I pull out the rest of the pouch and put it on the table. He pushes the folder to me.

"Tomoyasu Higuchi, right-hand man to the Kurokami Clan head. Helps managing the family potion business quite well, but his other activities well…let's just say that the clan head is unaware."

I open the folder and see what he means. In it was a picture of a brown-haired man whose hair reached his neck. His face was angular and his brown eyes small and intimidating. I could already tell that he was scum. (2)

Below the picture were several written reports, but the ones I was looking for were highlighted in red.

Behind the scenes he had connections to the magical underworld including ingredient smuggling, and he was a blackmailer and extortionist. There's a list of the people he had blackmailed from, but the ones circled in blue ink told me all that I wanted to know.

Mundane "clients". Some names had small x's on the sides, probably meant that he killed them. Just as I suspected.

I pull out a page to see a building plan labeled "Kurokami Clan House". Built in the Tokugawa period during the 18th century, it was laid out like a traditional Japanese fortress with a little twist. High walls, stone foundation, guards, etc. But instead of having many floors like a tower, this one was spread out flat across the ground, with a few sections with two floors. There were eight gates, but four of them were larger than the rest, each pointing in the four cardinal directions. The south gate looked like the main entrance. Near the west gate, a large room was circled. Must be the bastard's room.

I nodded to myself. This information was very good, but it lacked something. I placed a couple more gold coins on the table.

"The grounds are layered with anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards, along with magical signature wards that only allow family members, staff and guests to go through. There are tracking wards that can detect the location of anyone within the grounds." I had a feeling he wasn't telling me something else. I pulled out another coin.

"They also installed a new ward in response to the latest…events. Once triggered, the kanshi-sha will immediately be alerted to any trespassing and will be there within seconds. And it's a movement based one." Wow, this was new. I need to prepare accordingly. I give a small nod in thanks, and he nods in return. With my business concluded, I pack the folder and head out the bar.

I exit back out from the way I came in, right into the old street of Ninenzaka. Looking back to make sure no one saw me, I head out into the street and start to walk home.

The trek back is uneventful. The dojo was located about fifty minutes walking distance from the streets. As I walk, I pass by the small river that flows and look at the ducks that swim happily there. The willow and cherry trees are scattered throughout the place, overshadowing side paths that led to the city. I like the city. Full of people, going about their lives in a hurry, full of colors and sounds, from the chattering of people over their phones to the music that is heard through the doors of stores. It's a very different reality than the one from the old district, always growing, always changing.

I walk up the stone stairs that lead up the hill to the dojo. Here, the noises and lights die out. A peaceful quiet hangs in the air, a sense of tranquility. Trees are crowded together, huddling over the path as though embracing me. Only the sounds of birds sometimes call out from the thick grove.

After climbing up the stairs, I'm greeted by the familiar sight of the circular gate that leads to the grounds. Sighing in happiness, I step in.

The dojo stands small yet welcoming. The black-tiled slanted rooftop contrasts with the red-and-brown wood. White windows are placed around the houses wall, with small heads each of the roof's tips. The grounds had a small fountain with some meditation stone strewn about. The ground was dusty, marked by signs of constant training, along with scorched logs and dummies.

I headed into the house and began thinking. Like the rest of my targets, this man preyed on those who he though inferior to him and had to be put down. As I looked over the plans however, the new ward made me hold my thoughts. While I could easily take care of the other wards, this one didn't seem like something I could ignore easily. Which means this time I have to be quick. Get in, find the target, eliminate, and get out. And leave a note of course. The grounds were private too, so I had one shot.

I went into my room and pulled out the rest of the papers. One of them mentioned an evening ball three days from now at the Kurokami household which Higuchi will attend, meaning that he will inevitably retire to his room to rest or to iron out business. That and the wards will have to be pulled down for guests. I smirked to myself; I had a moment of opportunity. And as they say, "he who strikes first wins!"

Having decided on the time to strike, I put the papers down on the floor and headed out to the grounds with my Mugenjin to practice.

I drew my sword, took a stance and started. Down, up, side and charge. Hit strong. Aim for the neck or the heart. No hesitation, give your opponent no time to react. Repeat.

Down, up, side and charge. When you are locked or have room… **burn.**

I drag my sword against the ground and swing it upwards. A sparking sound was heard and a trail of flames followed. My sword still burns.

Down, up, side and charge. The flames distract them. Do not waste a moment. If you cannot approach… **burn.**

I drag my sword again, but I lay out more of the blade, not just the tip. In a flash, I swing. The smell of burnt oil reaches my nose. A crescent wave of flames erupts and travels a short distance before dissipating.

I repeat and keep at it for a few more hours, sometime switching to the practice dummies. As I swing my sword, as I see and feel the flames erupt, I keep thinking to myself _'I know that shishou never wanted me to take pleasure in this sort of thing but…'_ I bring down my burning sword and charge with a punch that breaks the sack. I step back and grin at the damage I have done.

 _'…this does bring a smile to my face.'_

 **-MoJ-**

 _ **Three days later  
**_ _ **Outskirts of Osaka  
**_ _ **Evening**_

I stand in the forest, perched on a tree branch. A fair distance away, I see the large castle sprawled on a large clearing in the middle of the forest. I see lights coming from the house itself, as well as the lanterns that hung on the walls and in the inner grounds. I decide to not waste time and I descend the tree.

I'm wearing my kimono like always, but now I'm wearing my black armored gloves and a black hakama (trousers) with multiple pouches, each filled with my "office supplies". My Mugenjin is sheathed and thrust through my obi (belt). Let's see…

Smoke bombs? Check.

Rope? Check.

Knives and hooks? Check.

Incriminating evidence and note? Check.

I dash towards the grounds. Thanks to my "skills", I can slowly hear the sound of chatter and music coming from the mansion. After fifteen or so minutes of running and circumventing, I stop behind a tree just near the wall of the west gate. I take a peek to observe the situation.

The gates are flanked by two armored guards, each of them wearing a small helmet and what seems to be a Shinsengumi outfit. Both of them are armed with a tantō and are holding wands in their hands. I had to wait. So I wait.

Eventually, my patience is rewarded. Just like the folder stated, a change of guards came from inside the castle. The gates are opened and two more similarly dressed guards enter. Seeing my chance, I charge.

With a soundless cry, I swing my sword and slash the first guard in the back. Seeing them temporarily stunned, I take a step and behead the second guard. The two that had just arrived seemed to get a grip on themselves and try to fight back. They fire a few spells at me but they just vanish the moment they touch me. I quickly stab one in the heart and ignite my sword.

 _ **'Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama!'**_ I swing it at the final guard. He doesn't get hurt as much as the other but he tries frantically to put out the flames. I move and stab him through the heart. He falls down and I slash him again for good measure.

I look around and thank my luck that no one saw me or heard me. I throw the burning body in a nearby pond and approach a window that supposedly, according to the map at least, should lead me right into Higuchi's room. I slid open the window and crawled in. After shutting it back, I took a quick look at the room.

It was large and ornate, with portraits of him hanging from the walls. A large western-style bed was parked just across me. A desk and chair with various brushes and scrolls stood to my far left and an opening to a hallway stood to my right, standing in a way that divided the room in two. Not seeing anyone in the room, I decide to close my eyes and wait.

After what seems like an hour (the ball was still going strong), I hear footsteps approaching. I quickly hide in the corner near the window in such a way that whoever enters won't immediately notice me. A few seconds later and a shuffling of feet, the form of Tomoyasu Higuchi entered the room.

Surprisingly, he wore a mundane business suit with black jeans. His face looked just like the one in the photo, but here, in his private room, he looked like even more of a scumbag. He lit up a magic light, sat down at his chair with his back turned against me and began writing something with his brush. Good, he seems to be occupied.

I soundlessly creep towards him and raise my sword high. As I am about to pierce his head, he suddenly turns his head toward me. I must have made a creak. Oh well. Not giving him any time to react, I use my unarmed left hand to grab his neck, strangling him so that he wouldn't speak. Seeing that no-one is coming from the hallway, I raise my sword to the hand that's strangling him, look at him dead in the eye and whisper:

"You should've picked on someone your own size."

I spark my sword against the glove. _**'Ni no Hiken: Guren Kaina!'**_ The glove explodes and melts Higuchi's face. I stab him through the head for good measure. I drop his body on the floor and place the note and incriminating evidence beside him. Not sparing a moment more, I open the window and jump out. Luckily, the gates are still open. I dash through them and head into the forest.

By tomorrow, they should discover his corpse and the evidence. I would've normally burnt down the house, but if what my informant said was true, Lord Kurokami was ignorant about his right-hand man's dealings. That and it would take too long.

Half an hour of running later, I arrive at a small road. A black car was parked there. I get in the car and drive back north to Kyoto. Yeah, I can drive. I know I'm not of legal age (yet), but as long as the police don't catch me, I'm fine. It helps that I look older than a teenager. (3)

Too bad I can't teleport.

An hour of driving later, I arrive back at Higashiyama. I park near the dojo's hill and head back up home. I wonder how the wizards will react to this…

 **-MoJ-**

 **Hi guys! Here's my new chapter. This basically shows how Makoto gets all of his targets.**

 **READ: I would be grateful if someone could PM me a good, detailed description of Japan's magic school, Mahoutokoro. The best one will be featured in this story.**

 **Vote on my poll for Harry's alignment in the story!**

 **Check out my other story, a Naruto fanfic called "Obscuro"! I will update that next!**

 **Read and Review! Review! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!**

(1) Naruto fans, guess who this is?

(2) Higuchi from Death Note

(3) The Japanese legal driving age is 18.


End file.
